harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Forest
The Forbidden Forest borders the edges of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds. As its name suggests, it is strictly off limits to students - except in the case of detention, or Care of Magical Creatures lessons that occasionally take place there. Of course, with the various dangerous creatures living in the Forest, few students would even want to venture into it. Inhabitants The Forbidden Forest houses or has housed any number of Magical Creatures. A few known examples include: *An Acromantula colony, once led by Aragog *A colony of Centaurs, including Bane, Magorian, Ronan, and Firenze *Herds of Unicorns, Hippogriffs and Thestrals *Grawp, an undersized Giant and Rubeus Hagrid's half-brother, who was moved by Albus Dumbledore to a cave in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts *Fluffy, a massive, three-headed dog who was released into the forest after serving as one of the guards to the Philosopher's Stone during the 1991–1992 school yearhttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2001/0301-bluepeter.htm *Blood-Sucking Bugbears *Bowtruckles *A Blast-Ended Skrewt who survived the third task of the Triwizard Tournament was also released into the Forest *It is also rumoured that many other types of creatures reside there including werewolves, trolls, and a few giants, though of the last, Grawp is the only known example. *Although not technically a "creature," an enchanted and somewhat sentient Ford Anglia, once belonging to Arthur Weasley, took up residence ''in the forest after crashing into the Whomping Willow in 1992 *Vampires are also said to reside here, though mostly good ones, considering the fact of there being more creatures than humans to sustain their thirst. *Hags live here, living in caves or gingerbread houses to lure unsespecting victims, much like the story of Hansel and Gretal. Events in the Forest from the Forbidden Forest.]] Prior to 1991 The Forest appeared to hold some great interest to Fred and George Weasley, as both Rubeus Hagrid, and less overtly, Albus Dumbledore, indicated that fair efforts had been made in the past to keep the boys outHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. 1991-1992 After a Quidditch match, Harry Potter secretly followed Severus Snape to the outskirts of the forest, where he overhead a furtive conversation about the Philosopher's Stone, in which Snape asked Professor Quirrell if he had found a way past the three-headed dog and menacingly told Quirrell to decide where his loyalties laid. As part of their punishment for being caught out of bed at night, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,and Neville Longbottom, were assigned to help Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid find and rescue a badly-injured Unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. They split into two parties, and Harry and Draco found the unicorn dead, surrounded by its blood. A hooded figure crawled to the corpse and drank the blood, while Draco fled, screaming. The hooded figure moved towards Harry, who was knocked out by an agonising pain spreading from his scar. When Harry regained consciousness, the hooded figure had gone and a Centaur, Firenze, offered to give him a ride back to the school. Firenze told him that the hooded figure was actually Lord Voldemort, who had been trying to regain strength by drinking the unicorn's blood. 1992-1993 .]] Following the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ron went to visit Hagrid and ask him about his possible involvement in the last opening, 50 years previous. However, before they could receive any information, Hagrid was taken away by Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge. Before leaving his hut, he said that if anyone wanted to know anything they just had to "follow the spiders." Harry and Ron, who had been hiding under the invisibility cloak, decided to follow the spiders, per Hagrid's advice, which were streaming en masse towards the Forest. The spiders eventually led them to the Forest's acromantula colony, headed by Aragog, the "monster" Hagrid had been accused of setting on other students 50 years ago. Aragog explained that Hagrid is innocent, but rather than letting Harry and Ron go, he decided to leave them as dinner for his children. Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia came blasting through the layers of spiders, however, and rescued the boys. Remembering that Aragog had said that Salazar Slytherin's real monster had killed its last victim in a bathroom, it occurred to Harry that Moaning Myrtle might have been that victimHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 1993-1994 After being in the Shrieking Shack for several hours, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Snape, and Ron's rat Scabbers, who had recently been discovered to be Peter Pettigrew, left the secret passage in the Whomping Willow. Unfortunately, Lupin had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane Potion, and the full moon caused him to turn into an uncontrollable Werewolf; when Sirius Black changed to his Animagus dog form to protect the others, Pettigrew took the opportunity to turn back into Scabbers and escape. After injuring Black, Lupin fled to the Forbidden Forest. Later, when Harry and Hermione rescued Buckbeak and Sirius Black by going back in time with the Time-Turner, they hid with the Hippogriff in the Forest, while their counterparts were in the Shrieking ShackHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. 1994-1995 Near the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and the other champions were informed that the third task would be a maze, filled with magical obstacles. Victor Krum asked to speak to Harry alone (about his relationship with Hermione Granger), but as they moved away from the Quidditch pitch, a barely coherent Barty Crouch Sr. emerged from the forest, asking for Dumbledore. Harry left to retrieve Dumbledore, but upon his return, found that Krum had been stunned at the edge of the forest and Crouch was nowhere to be seenHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. 1995-1996 Rubeus Hagrid, along with Olympe Maxime, paid a visit to a tribe of giants in 1995, on the orders of Hogwarts Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to try and bring the giants over as their allies in the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Along the way, Hagrid found his half-brother, brought him back to Hogwarts, and kept him hidden deep within the Forest. Throughout the year, Hagrid regularly visited his half-brother, whom he dubbed "Grawp," emerging from the Forest with suspicious injuries he refused to explain to Harry, Ron, or Hermione. During the final game of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, Hagrid brought Harry and Hermione into the forest and revealed Grawp to them, asking them to keep him company in the inevitable event that Dolores Umbridge should force Hagrid off school grounds. Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson inspected by Professor Umbridge involved mysterious creatures called Thestrals. For this lesson, he lead his class into the forest in order to experience the Thestrals (which most of the students could not see) in their natural habitat. .]] In 1996, Harry received a false vision that Sirius Black was being held and tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. When Harry desperately attempted to contact Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place via the Floo Network in Umbridge's office fireplace, he was caught. As she was about to use the Cruciatus Curse to force Harry to reveal exactly what he'd been trying to do, Hermione claimed that Dumbledore had hidden a powerful weapon in the Forbidden Forest. She lead Harry and Umbridge into the forest where they encountered a heard of Centaurs. Umbridge foolishly insulted them, and an angry Centaur picked Umbridge up and carried her off screaming into the woods. Hermione and Harry were able to escape the Centaur's anger, which had turned to them for bringing Umbridge into the forest in the first place, amidst the chaos caused by Hagrid's giant half-brother, Grawp, crashing onto the sceneHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This event is known as the Skirmish in the Forbidden Forest. 1996-1997 As Hagrid was coming out of the forest one day, he overheard Professors Snape and Dumbledore arguing over something that involved Snape not wanting to do something any more. However, Dumbledore argued that he had promised to do whatever it was, and that was that. 1997-1998 Towards the end of 1997, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were camping out during their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, they overheard Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Dean Thomas, Goblins Griphook and Gornuk discussing Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood getting caught trying to steal the Godric Gryffindor's Sword from then Headmaster Severus Snape's office, and being forced to serve detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest; while Griphook was under the impression that this was a "cruel" punishment, it was undoubtedly Snape's way of sparing the students a far worse fate at the hands of the Alecto and Amycus Carrow. On 2 May, 1998, a great battle occured within the Castle and on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Forbidden Forest served as the temporary hideout of Voldemort and his followers. A horde of Acromantula emerged from the Forbidden Forest and climbed into the walls of the Hogwarts Castle. When Harry later learned he had to die for Voldemort to regain mortality, he headed in to the Forbidden Forest and, using the Resurrection Stone, called his parents, James and Lily, his godfather, Sirius Black, and his close friend, Remus Lupin, to give him the strength to face Voldemort for what he believed would be the last time. Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone near the acromantulas' hollow in the Forest, and he had no desire to ever go looking for it. The stone was pressed into the ground by the hoof of one of the centaurs who joined the battle against the Death Eaters, and thereafter became buried, likely never to be found againJ.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007. Behind the scenes *In the first two ''Harry Potter films the forest is referred to as the Dark Forest. *J.K. Rowling stated in J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life that the forest is her favourite part of the grounds, and that could be the reason that Harry and his friends find themselves entering the forest in every book but ''Half-Blood Prince''. *In the film adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, the Forbidden Forest is located mainly to the North of the castle. However, in Prisoner of Azkaban and subsequent films, the forest is located mainly to the west. This is probably because of the reloaction of Hagrid's Hut, the Whomping Willow and the additional areas of Hogwarts such as the Covered Bridge. *On W.O.M.B.A.T. it is rumoured that the forest started out as a small wood tended by a centaur herd. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Forêt interdite ru:Запретный Лес fi:Kielletty metsä nl:Verboden Bos Category:Forests Category:Hogwarts grounds Category:Horcrux destruction locations Category:Locations used by the Death Eaters